Crimen y castigo
by carlotaaa
Summary: Un asesino en serie azota la ciudad. Es escurridizo...¿Pero que pasa si Bella se acerca demasiado? ¿Morirá tambien? Una historia de crimen, misterios y amor imposible. Todos humanos. ExB.
1. Fieras salvajes

**Crimen y castigo.**

1. Fieras Salvajes.

_Mordió su yugular con ira y desprecio hacia la vida humana. Descuartizó su cuerpo con fiereza pero disfrutando del momento. Al acabar reconstruyó cada parte y simuló que el cadáver estaba sentado en el sofá._

_Se chupó los dedos saboreando los restos de sangre; se acicaló el pelo, enganchando los mechones con saliva y salió por la puerta corriendo._

Bella llegó poco después, enfundada en su uniforme, dispuesta a resolver el crimen. Durante aquel mes tenían la centralita saturada de llamadas pidiendo ayuda por ataques de animales. Pero lo que parecían fieras, se había convertido en un asesino en serie y los ataques en descuartizaciones y sentido de culpabilidad.

Bella salió del coche con un retortijón en la barriga. Se fue en busca de su compañero para que le contara lo ocurrido, aunque no hacía falta. Se lo sabía de memoria.

-Jake- le llamó con voz cansada.

-Nada nuevo- contestó él inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que Bella quería preguntarle.

-¿Nada?- insistió ella.

-Bueno si… - dijo Jake apesumbrado. Bella levantó la vista- tenemos una testigo.

-¿Dónde está?- pidió la inspectora.

-Con Paul- contestó él.

Pero Bella no fue a buscarla, primero quería ver el cadáver. Entró en la casa lentamente, analizando cada parte y cada olor. Las paredes del recibidor estaban repletas de salpicaduras de sangre ya marcadas y supuestamente fotografiadas. Fue avanzando hacia el final del pasillo donde había una estancia, de donde emanaba un gran alboroto.

Atravesó el marco de la puerta y vio a la forense examinando el cuerpo casi sin tocarlo y tomando notas. Los demás hacían fotos a la sangre de la pared, pero a nadie le hacía falta preguntar para saber que debían salir de la habitación.

Bella clavó la vista en el cuerpo. Lo miraba con tristeza. Una más. Había perdido la cuenta de los cuerpos que habían aparecido en esa misma posición. Sentados en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-¿Algo?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Pues sí- dijo Alice con alegría-. Fíjate en el cuello.

-¿Eso es un hematoma?

-Sí. – dijo la forense sonriendo- Aunque el cuerpo no tenga una gota de sangre, la rotura fibrilar se produjo tres días antes. Lo que nos indica que fue retenida y maltratada.

-¡Eso es magnífico!- exclamó Bella. Era la primera vez que sonreía en todo el día.- ¿Crees que podrás sacar alguna huella?

-Es posible.

-¿Signos de agresión sexual?- inquirió la inspectora.

-No.- contestó Alice. Hizo un silencio prolongado y continuó.- Bella, ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? Mejor dicho, ¿Cuántos días hace que no vas a casa?

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Entonces se giró y fue en busca de la testigo.

- Pero Mike…- intentó decir Alice, Bella ya se había ido.

Continuó andando en silencio. Mike… Mike… No quería pensar en él ahora. Solo el caso. Eso es lo importante ahora.

Encontró a Paul en el porche con la testigo. Una mujer de piel olivácea, cabello negro como el carbón y unos dientes blancos y…afilados. Sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Bella salir por la puerta delantera. No le quitó los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué hay, Paul?- pidió ella sin siquiera mirar a la testigo.

-Que te lo cuente ella.- contestó Paul con su voz grave.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, la mujer empezó a hablar:

-Pues bien, estaba en la cocina cuando picaron a la puerta. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza para ver quién era. Minerva ya había abierto la puerta: era un hombre alto, con la piel muy blanca y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Miraba a la chica con expresión hambrienta como si quisiera comérsela. Entonces, la cogió del cuello y la metió hacia dentro. Solamente me dio tiempo de coger el teléfono y meterme en el sótano.

-Ese hombre… ¿La vio?

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué relación tiene con la victima?- preguntó Bella.

-Soy su hermana.

-Bien. Paul, que el dibujante haga un retrato robot del hombre y mándalo a la comisaria.- ordenó la inspectora.

Bella iba a irse pero de repente se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Tanya.- contestó la mujer.

-Gracias por todo, Tanya.

Ella asintió y Bella se fue. Tanya siguió mirando a Bella con mirada maliciosa y hambrienta. Ahora, se dirigió hacia el sótano. Llamó a Sam, que era el encargado de esa parte. No contestó. Volvió a llamar. Pero nada.

Instintivamente sacó la pistola y la linterna. Encendió el segundo objeto y agarró la pistola con fuerza. Poco a poco bajó los peldaños de la escalera de madera.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que iba encontrar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había sacado la pistola pero tenía un presentimiento. O miedo, quizá.

Siguió descendiendo lentamente, asegurando cada pie. Cuando llegó abajo se dio cuenta de algo crujía bajo sus zapatos. Cristal. Había montones de trocitos, como si algo frágil se hubiera roto.

Apagó la linterna. Un haz de luz se filtraba por una rendija con barrotes de metal. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y vio una silueta agachada. Llevaba puesto el chaleco que lo identificaba como inspector. Era Sam.

Bella bajó la pistola y tocó la espalda de Sam mientras la guardaba. Él sobresaltado se dio la vuelta y, aun jadeando, se quitó un casco de la oreja.

-¡Me has asustado!- le recriminó Sam.

-Te he llamado- replicó Bella-. Pero no contestabas.

-Es que llevaba los cascos puestos- explicó él.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-Bueno, un montón de cristales en un suelo lleno de mierda. Pero, esos cristales se rompieron con demasiada fuerza, así que no sé qué pensar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que no fueron lanzados por una persona. Sino por algo con más fuerza…con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Bella pensando y Sam mirándola. Nadie hablaba. Sobrehumana…

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Sam- Hay algo que no me cuadra- Bella se quedó observando atenta.- La testigo dice que son hermanas. Sin embargo, la víctima es rubia y la otra morena.

Entonces a la inspectora se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si la testigo, Tanya, no fuera hermana de la víctima y fuera compañera del asesino?

Bella salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia el porche. Pero allí ya no había nadie, excepto Paul con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Dónde está la testigo?- preguntó Bella alterada por el esfuerzo.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?- inquirió Bella cogiendo a Paul por la camiseta.

-Pues acabó de retratar al asesino y dijo que iba al baño, pero no ha vuelto. Creo que se ha escapado.

-¿Lo has mandado a la comisaria, el retrato?

-Si- contestó Paul avergonzado.

-Escuchadme los dos. Sam quiero que interceptes ese retrato, no nos sirve como prueba pero guárdalo por si acaso. Después quiero que despliegues un dispositivo de búsqueda. Te dejo a ti al mando. Tú, Paul, llama al dibujante y que vuelva a venir. Descríbeselo todo, incluso la ropa si es necesario.- Bella hizo una pausa para coger aire. Jake en ese momento salió del jardín cuando Paul y Sam se iban.- Jake, ven un momento.

-Dime.

-Se nos ha escapado la testigo. Es compañera del asesino, pero no me preguntes como ha acabado en el sótano por qué no lo sé. Solo sé que cuando el dibujante acabe con Paul quiero que emitas una orden de búsqueda y captura en los estados que nos rodean. Quiero su cara en todas la comisarias, es importante. Debemos capturarla…

-Vale, vale Bella. Lo he pillado. Es una fugitiva.- Jake miro a Bella a la cara. Tenía cara de cansada y ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos castaños.

Jake hacía años que estaba enamorado de Bella. Incluso antes de que se casara. Siempre había sido su compañero. Se dedicaban a resolver casos juntos. Se divertían. Pero hace unos meses las cosas cambiaron. Bella empezó a ponerse maquillaje, y a estar más cansada de lo normal. Poco a poco fue alejándose de él, hasta que llegó un punto en que solo se hablaban por trabajo. Jake empezó a sospechar cuando Bella olvido taparse el moratón de la muñeca.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar?- preguntó el compañero preocupado.

-No…- Bella no tenía fuerzas para negarse- Está bien. Pero haz el trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta. Puedo sola.

Se montó en el coche. Arrancó y se fue hacia su casa. Mientras conducía, pensaba en el caso. En la victima y en que ella no quería acabar totalmente fragmentada. Sin una gota de sangre y sentada en el sofá.

Aparcó en la calzada, enfrente de su casa. Se bajó despacio. Se dirigió al porche casi sin levantar los pies cuando andaba. Abrió la puerta que crujió un poco. Mala señal. Ya sabía que estaba en casa.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tengo hambre- pidió él.

Bella después de dejar la pistola y la placa en la mesilla de la habitación, bajó a la cocina. Ya la esperaba allí.

-¿Cómo te atreves a no aparecer en tres días?

-Yo…

Intentó excusarse pero Mike ya había levantado la mano.


	2. Falacia de sangre

2. Falacia de sangre. 

_Sabe cómo hacerlo. Solo tiene que apretar un poco más. Su hermano se lo enseñó. No es difícil. Desgarró rápidamente la piel con la uña. Allí justo por donde pasaba una arteria. Por donde fluía más sangre. Metió el dedo para presionar con fuerza. No quería que se malgastara ni una gota. La sacó del cuerpo y se la metió en la boca. Disfrutó por unos instantes el placer que la sangre le proporcionaba. _

_Al acabar, volvió a cerrar el cuerpo. Lo sentó en el sofá. Se chupó los dedos saboreando los restos de sangre; se acicaló el pelo, enganchando los mechones con saliva. Luego le hecho un último vistazo al cuerpo. Y llamó a la policía. _

_El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez…_

_-Comisaría de policía de Forks. Dígame.- anunció una voz chillona de mujer._

_-Acabo de cometer un crimen.- confesó una falsa voz ronca._

_-¿Cómo? Señor dígame…- se oyó a la voz, pero el asesino ya había dejado caer el teléfono. Se marchó corriendo, mientras de fondo se oía a la mujer chillar, sin obtener respuesta._

Bella ya había acabado de hacer la cena cuando picaron a la puerta. Fue en silencio hacia allí, sujetando el ojo morado con la mano. Notaba que le pesaba como si llevara un piedra colgando. Mike estaba furioso y le había pegado con fuerza.

Era Jake. Que aún llevaba la placa y la pistola. Sonrió a Bella con tristeza. No hacían falta palabras, solo hechos. Entró sin saludar y condujo a Bella a la cocina, donde aún olía a bistec recién hecho. Le acarició la cara y, luego, con suavidad tocó el ojo hinchado y amoratado.

-Bella…

Ella, sin palabras, giró la cara y dio la espalda a su amigo.

-No quiero que digas nada… Ahora ya lo sabes…- explicó ella.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí aunque me cueste la vida.

-Pero Jake, no puedes hacer eso, se pondrá furioso.

Jake ya estaba decidido. No se iría sin Bella de esta casa y jamás la dejaría regresar. No iba a permitir que la pegaran e hicieran con ella lo que quisieran.

-Bella, ¿quién es?- chilló Mike desde el salón- Joder Bella, no hagas que me levante. Dime quien es.

Mike se estaba poniendo furioso por momentos. Jake le hizo unas señas a Bella que ella conocía muy bien. Dándole a entender que subiría a por sus cosas y que ella debía esperarle en el coche. Pero había algo inconexo…

-¿Dónde está tu pistola y tu placa?- preguntó su amigo en un susurro.

-En la mesilla de Mike- respondió ella sin muchas ganas. Todavía no estaba convencida de la idea de su amigo, pero por encima de todo deseaba salir de esa casa.

Sin embargo, corrió hacía la puerta trasera de la cocina. No deseaba cruzarse con Mike y tampoco le importaba atravesar todo el jardín si al final de él estaba su libertad. Jake por el contrario subió deprisa las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bella y Mike, abriendo con furia los cajones, cogiendo ropa y todo tipo de enseres personales, además de coger la pistola y la placa de su amiga.

-¡Como me levante te enteras, Bella! ¿Qué coño está pasando?- volvía a chillar Mike, aun sin levantarse del sofá pero con la cara roja de furia.

Jake ya había acabado de coger todo lo necesario, aunque se ocuparía de que Bella tuviera ropa y calzado nuevo para que no recordara el infierno de esta casa. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras. Su pie se enganchó con uno de los tablones de madera que estaba suelto y cayó rodando el resto de las escaleras.

Mike se dio cuenta. Se levantó del sofá y furioso se dirigió hacia el origen del escándalo. Cuando vio que Jake se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, lo comprendió todo.

-¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves, ¿me has oído? ¡No lo permitiré! – diciendo esto Mike se abalanzó sobre Jake impidiendo que este se levantara, abofeteándole la cara y pegándole puñetazos en el estómago.

Este, al ser más fuerte, empujó a Mike hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Salió corriendo deprisa por la puerta y se subió al coche.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bella, mientras Jake arrancaba el coche.

-Si- respondió él.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que a Jake se le pasó el enfado hacia Mike. Entonces, empezó a hablar.

-Te llevaré a mi casa para que descanses. Hoy no debes trabajar, seguro que estas cansada. Puedo pasarte el informe luego, si es necesario.

-No… quiero ir a la comisaria, me gustaría volver a ver el cuerpo. Y a Alice.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- respondió Bella sin saber lo que quería y lo que no.

Cuando llegaron al sitio acordado, Bella se apeó rápidamente del coche y entró en la comisaria con un objetivo fijo. Llegar a la sala de autopsias. Entonces recordó que olvidó taparse el moratón del ojo y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban pero no le importó. Era más potente su sed por saber que la imagen que daba.

La puerta de la sala se mostraba ante sí como un portal hacia otro mundo. Lleno de cadáveres, un infierno para Bella pero un paraíso para Alice.

Sin picar entro dentro. Alice al verla y, sin motivo alguno (creía Bella), le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Jake me lo ha contado todo. Lo estuvo pensando durante todo el día. Me alegro de que haya salido bien.

-¿Nos podemos centrar en el caso? No quiero hablar de ello…

-Por supuesto- respondió Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Al examinar el cuerpo con atención, he descubierto que aparte del moratón en el cuello que encontraste, tiene un par más alrededor de las muñecas…

-La ataron…- susurró Bella más para sí misma que para Alice. Aunque a ella le molestó que la interrumpieran.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que ambas extremidades están fracturadas y que las marcas de las muñecas se asemejan a los dedos de las manos.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, nadie es capaz de romper un hueso del cuerpo humano solo con la fuerza de las manos.

-Exactamente. Así que mi hipótesis es que se cayó y se rompió las manos, seguramente cuando intentaba huir de su agresor. Luego él la cogió con tanta fuerza que los moratones, al tener las muñecas rotas, se hicieron con facilidad.

-Parece lógico. ¿Algo más?

-Bueno, no tiene ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

-¿Tienes alguna hipótesis acerca de eso?- preguntó Bella rutinariamente.

-Nada.

-Está bien- dijo la inspectora suspirando.- Manda una muestra de ADN al laboratorio y que la analicen. Quiero su nombre, su edad y todo lo que se pueda sacar sobre ella. Incluso sus relaciones.

Alice asintió y se puso a ello. En cambio Bella salió de la sala de autopsias meditando sobre el paradero de la sangre. Es prácticamente imposible que alguien se hubiera llevado cada litro y hubiera escapado tan rápido. Solo habían tardado cinco minutos en llegar después de la llamada de la testigo. Entonces…

A Bella se le ocurrió algo… volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Déjame comprobar algo, Alice- dijo atropelladamente.

Sin guantes, Bella buscaba algo en el cuello. Y lo encontró…

-Fíjate, Alice. ¿Cómo no lo vimos?

Había allí, partido por la decapitación, un mordisco. Solo dos dientes… perfectamente redondos y marcados.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Bella?- preguntó la forense pero viendo su rostro lo comprendió y se quedó helada.

-Han vuelto- susurraron las dos a la vez.


	3. Sangre fresca y no tan fresca

3. Sangre fresca y no tan fresca.

Jake ha sido y es, el consuelo de Bella. Aguanta sus penas y sus alegrías, pero nadie escucha las suyas. Bella es para él, podríamos decir, el amor de su vida. Aunque claro eso puede sonar un poco raro e incluso enfermizo si todo lo que tienes con ella es una relación profesional.

Sabe que tiene que contárselo. Pero en su interior algo le dice que ella ya lo sabe desde hace tiempo. Nunca se ha atrevido a declararse ni piensa hacerlo por el momento. No hasta que no se recupere de la agresión de Mike. O mejor dicho de su opresión.

La última vez que hablaron del tema (hace dos meses) a Bella le parecía totalmente normal el comportamiento de Mike en su matrimonio, pero Jake ya notaba que algo no iba del todo bien.

Suena el teléfono. Jake sale del trance para cogerlo.

-Black.

-Ha aparecido un cuerpo en el número treinta i dos de Silver Lake.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó, cogió la chaqueta y se fue a avisar a Bella que aún estaba con Alice.

Cuando se encontraron, tanto Bella como Alice le miraron inquisitivamente en busca de información.

-Solo sé que hay un cuerpo y que si no actuamos rápido puede ser mucho peor.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, se encontraron con una casa de un blanco inmaculado con un porche amplio y bien ordenado

Había cuatro coches más de policía aparcados a su lado. Bella levantó la mano en señal de que nadie se moviera.

-Sam, Paul buscad huellas de zapatos en el porche. Leah tu ponte con las marcas de coche…

-Si señora…- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Bella hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuo dando órdenes.

Ella misma quería encargarse de inspeccionar la casa y, aunque suene cruel, llevarse el mérito de encontrar el cadáver. Algo bueno tenía que pasarle en este día de perros, ¿no?

Anduvo en dirección hacia ella, escoltada por Jake, Jared y Embry a ambos lados. Subió los escalones del porche sin estorbar el trabajo de Sam y Paul. Como acto rutinario sacó la pistola y los demás hicieron lo mismo creyendo que había peligro.

La inspectora levantó la pistola, apuntando hacia todos lados. Jake, Jared y Embry se posicionaron a ambos lados registrando las habitaciones pertinentes. Bella siguió avanzando hacia el salón. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo le cayó encima.

-Sabes que vendrá a por ti… Él sabe cómo hueles y le perteneces desde el primer momento en que pisaste este mundo!- chillaba descontroladamente la mujer- Pero eres demasiado suculenta para dejarte ir, te matare aquí mismo y le llevaré tus restos para que llore desconsolado. Aunque después me mate…

La mujer, que Bella reconoció como la testigo que escapó, Tanya, la agarraba con fuerza. Su cara estaba cerca de su cuello y no paraba de inspirar aire. De repente estalló en una carcajada estridente y profunda que casi deja sorda a Bella. Su risa sonaba como la de una maníaca y se fijó en que llevaba la boca manchada de sangre fresca.

-Te matare zorra asquerosa. Tenlo por seguro. Lo haré…

-No si lo hago yo antes- pronunció rápidamente una voz masculina.

Era Jake. Acto seguido disparó a la cabeza de la muchacha. Salió disparada hacia la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras caía.

De pronto se levantó y saltó hacia Jake. Intentaba morderle la yugular con furia.

Instintivamente Bella le clavó una estaca en el corazón que había hecho con la pata de una silla.

Ambos acabaron hiperventilando y gimiendo en el suelo.

-Ha estado cerca…- dijo Jake entre exhalación y exhalación.- Pero como… Le he metido un tiro en la cabeza y no ha muerto…¿Cómo es posible…?

-Por qué no es humana- explicó Bella, al ver la cara de estupefacción de sus compañeros explicó la temible historia.- ¿Nadie ha oído hablar de la masacre de Forks? ¿En 1913? Pues bien, después de un tiempo de misteriosos asesinatos y de cadáveres que no contenían ni una gota de sangre, un hombre, durante las fiestas de primavera, se plantó en la plaza central de Forks, ensangrentado y con una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen que le sanaba sola. El hombre en cuestión empezó a atacar a las personas que había en la plaza y les mordía la yugular sin compasión. Todas ellas, es decir las víctimas, estaban clínicamente muertas pero después de llevarlos a la morgue empezaron a levantarse y acabaron con la mitad del pueblo aquella noche. Los que pudieron escapar se refugiaron en el bosque y, los demás, acabaron como ellos. Los libros antiguos, posteriores a estos sucesos, los describen como seres pálidos y fríos de ojos inyectados en sangre. Por supuesto, hoy en día esta historia no es creíble pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hace dos años… ¿Os acordáis del caso Hudson? ¿El asesino en serie?- los tres asintieron.- Todos los cuerpos presentaban el mismo patrón que los cadáveres de la masacre. No tenían una gota de sangre y presentaban dos marcas de colmillos en el cuello. Justo en la yugular. Alice y yo, por supuesto, no creíamos que tuvieran relación con la masacre pero viendo esto y los asesinatos anteriores, no tenemos otra respuesta.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que esto que tenemos a nuestros pies es una criatura que bebe sangre humana y que es prácticamente imposible de matar?- preguntó Jared.

-Sí.

-Oh, Dios mío!- susurraron los tres a la vez.

Dos horas más tarde todavía estaban procesando la escena del crimen y Alice se había puesto con ambos cadáveres. Uno, el humano, estaba totalmente destrozado, el otro, no había nada que procesar. Simplemente asimilar la idea de que no era humano, lo demás estaba zanjado.

Mientras, sin quererlo, Quil le estaba tomando declaración a Bella sobre lo sucedido ahí dentro.

-Por enésima vez, Quil, ella nos atacó y nos defendimos como haríamos con cualquier otro delincuente. No hay nada más que contar. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Sé que es aburrido, pero hay que hacerlo y, compréndeme, tampoco es fácil para mí. Puedes irte pero luego ven a verme, tengo que ultimar algunos detalles.

Bella entro en la casa en busca de algo que pudiese contarle Alice. La encontró arrodillada en frente del cadáver, muy concentrada. Suspiró.

-Mierda, Edward… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo en un susurro que apenas fue audible para Bella.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Eh… No, nada.


	4. El vestido rosa de la Barbie

4. El vestido rosa de la Barbie.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-Un desgarro en la arteria aorta. Parece hecho aposta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bella.

-Manualmente. Fue desgarrada manualmente.- contestó Alice estupefacta.

-¿Es eso posible?

-No.

La inspectora pensó en ello todo el dia. Incluso cuando estaba tomando una copa en el bar del pueblo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda desgarrar una arteria con la fuerza de sus manos? Se le ocurrían diferentes respuestas pero la que mas pesaba delimitaba con lo mitológico. ¿Seres capaces de vivir eternamente y que se alimentan de sangre? Parece imposible.

Bella centró toda su atención en el camarero que rondaba por el bar. Se llamaba Ben. Fue con ella al instituto, al igual que Mike.

-Si sigues mirándome de esta manera, voy a tener que colgar el delantal. Tengo novia.

-Lo se.

-Sabes que Angela te aprecia mucho ¿no? Y quiere hablar contigo acerca de... Mike.

A Bella se le revolvió el estomago de repente. La invadió un malestar que hacía repulsiva la idea de pensar en la persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

-Ben… no me apetece hablar de eso en estos momentos. Intento divertirme. ¿Podemos seguir fingiendo que estoy ligando contigo?

El camarero estalló en una carcajada que contagió a Bella y así estuvieron cinco minutos hasta que por la puerta vieron entrar a un hombre junto a una mujer rubia preciosa, de aspecto palido y enfermizo. El hombre llevaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta el suelo y un sombrero, también negro, que tapaba su cabellera color cobrizo. La mujer lucía un vestido rosa de manga corta, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y atado a la cintura con una cinta negra. (N/A: Podeis encontrar el vestido en mi perfil). Se sentaron al lado de Bella en la barra.

-Un whisky con hielo.- pidió a Ben el hombre. Su voz sonó aterciopelada, perfecta.

Se quitó el sombrero y zarandeó la cabeza a ambos lados, despeinándose. Bella quedó hipnotizada de golpe. Su ojos se movían al compas de los movimientos de él. La chica rubia la miraba con desprecio.

-Mira Edward- dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a Bella.- parece que esta noche vamos a ser tres.- concluyó ella apartándole el pelo del cuello y sacando a relucir sus colmillos. Edward la agarró de la muñeca.

-Mejor será que no lo hagas, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se te va la mano.

-Oh, vamos. Un poco de diversión. Lujuria. Que la vida son dos días. Ella lo esta deseando. No te rias, Edward. Se le cae la baba.- pronunció la mujer rubia deahogadamente.- Lo estas deseando.

-No, Rosalie…

Ella soltó a Bella y sentó a su otro lado. Observando atentamente. Al parecer Ben no se había dado cuenta de nada. Entonces, Edward prosiguió.

-Ademas, ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Tengo constancia de que el mensaje de mi querida Tanya, que en paz descanse, le ha llegado. Y de… una manera mas que directa, diría yo.

Rosalie estalló en una carcajada. Edward solo sonrió. Bella, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil. Como hipnotizada por la esencia que emanaban esas dos figuras celestiales. Eran los dos muy guapos. Altos, de rasgos perfectos y bien colocados. Cuerpos esculpidos y proporcionados. En fin, dos angeles.

-¿No es asi, Isabella Swan?

No supo que contestar. Mas bien, no le salían las palabras. Estaba quieta, como congelada. Solo asintió.

-¿Sabes que? Será mejor que me vaya a cazar algo, Emmett está hambriento y como no le lleve nada, sere yo la que sufra las consequencias.

Dicho esto, Rosalie se marchó moviendo exageradamente las caderas. Cosa que le quedaba bastante natural y que hizo que mas de la mitad de los hombres del bar, incluso Ben, se giraran.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices, Isabella? ¿Podemos hablar?

-Bella…- dijo en un susurro.- Lamame Bella.

-Bien, Bella. Has estado siguiendo mis pasos durante aproximadamente seis meses. Casos y casos… mujeres y hombres asesinados de una forma tan brutal… Aquí me tienes, fui yo. La verdad, me divertí muchísimo los primeros dos meses, viendo como, en vano, analizabais esos cuerpos. Pero poco a poco empece a fijarme en ti y a cometer mas errores en mis asesinatos. Queria encontrarte.

La inspectora reaccionó de repente. Tenia a su lado al asesino que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traido. Tenia que actuar con tranquilidad, con movimientos calculados.

-Pues aquí me tienes.- contestó Bella.

-Tengo que confesarte, que los malos tratos a los que te tenia sometida Mike, me hacían desearte aun mas. ¡Hueles tan bien…!- Edward inhaló una bocanada de aire.- ¡Um! Embriagador.

Bella se olío con disimulo la ropa y el pelo. No se duchaba desde ayer por la mañana. Edward sonrió.

-No esa clase de olor. Si no tu aroma. Es difícil explicarlo, es como si fuera el rastro que dejas. Eso es lo que a mi me gusta. Pero tranquila, no voy a matarte. Prefiero conservarte, me eres mas útil asi.

Bella empezó a sentirse atraída por él. La manera en que hablaba y como gesticulaba con los brazos cuando lo hacia. Su sonrisa y esa voz perfecta, aterciopelada…

A la inspectora se le ocurrió algo, en un acto reflejo puso la muñeca encima de la mesa y cogió el picahielos de detrás de la barra. Hizo un gesto, como ofreciéndoselo a Edward.

-No tienes por que hacerlo. Disfruta. Esta en tu naturaleza.- pronunció Bella con cuidado, Edward cogió el picahielos y ella cerró los ojos.

-No seas tonta… No vas a hacer que pierda el control, no soy un maniaco sexual. Pero vas a venir conmigo, eso te lo aseguro. Te presentare a toda mi familia y luego decidiremos que vamos a hacer contigo.

-Ben no me dejara salir de aquí contigo, por mucho que me dorgues. Y Jacob está haciendo guardia fuera.

-No te preocupes, Rosalie se ha encargado de ellos.

-¡¿Qué? – chilló Bella- ¿Qué les ha hecho?

-Nada. Mira Ben sigue rondando por ahí.- Edward señaló a Ben, que seguía atendiendo las mesas con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, me encanta cuando te enfadas.


	5. El hombre de los cuerpos sin sangre

5. El hombre de los cuerpos sin sangre.

"_La muerte es una extensión de la vida, no debes tenerle miedo…"_

EPOV.

Bella miraba constantemente el móvil, el cual había dejado encima de la barra del bar junto a su bebida. Llevábamos ahí metido horas. Y ella parecía más enfadada a cada minuto que pasaba, por eso la arteria que pasaba por su cuello latía fervientemente. No podía dejar de mirarla.

-Debes relajarte. No voy a hacerte daño- dije con indiferencia, intentando inhalar la máxima cantidad de su esencia.

-Estoy relajada- replicó ella.

-Si, ya…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Pues que no te creo.

-Yo tampoco te creo a ti y me aguanto.

Estallé en una carcajada. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué no se creía? La mire fijamente.

-¿Qué no te crees de mi?

-Tu fachada de asesino psicópata. Es obvio que tú no mataste a toda esa gente.

-¿A no?

Entonces me levanté del taburete y corrí hacía el camarero que se hacía llamar Ben. Y delante de toda la gente del bar, mordí su cuello, bebiendo toda la cantidad de sangre que me era posible de un trago. El camarero cayó al suelo convulsionándose violentamente. Un grito se ahogaba en su garganta. Bella corrió hacia él histérica y empezó a chillar pidiendo ayuda. Ben dejó de moverse.

Bella se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia mi, furiosa. Empezó a golpearme en el pecho con fuerza, mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Eso me entristeció.

No estaba arrepentido, así podía demostrarle a Bella que yo era el autor de todos esos asesinatos. Tampoco me sentía mal, tenía sed. Me partió el corazón verla llorar, eso si.

Intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero me adelante para cerrarle el paso. Nadie se había enterado de nada. Lo había hecho todo silenciosamente.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunté.

-Me voy de aquí- replicó.

-Debes detenerme…

-No estoy para bromas, acabas de matar a mi amigo…

-No sentías nada hacia él.

-¡Pero era mi amigo!- chilló Bella muy alto.- ¡Le quería!

Entonces la gente empezó a girarse, unos hacia nosotros, otros hacia el cadáver. Se escucharon gritos, otros se quedaron pasmados. Yo me esfumé.

BPOV.

Bella zarandeaba cada vez mas fuerte el cuerpo inerte de Ben, mientras lloraba y chillaba un desesperado "Ben levántate, te necesito aquí conmigo".

Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, la gente chillaba y corría por todos lados. Se escuchaba a gente hablar por teléfono, seguramente con la policía.

Bella seguía insistiendo en reanimar a Ben, pero Ben jamás volvería a levantarse. Todo lo que haría seria yacer en una caja de pino mal entablillada. Bella miró rápidamente la estancia. Ni rastro de Edward. Salió apresuradamente fuera del local. El frio nocturno de Forks le golpeó en la cara. Maldijo por lo bajo. Allí vio a Jacob, que ahora corría hacia ella con preocupación después de ver sus lágrimas en la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó atropelladamente.

-¿Has visto salir a un hombre con una gabardina negra?

-No, ¿por?

-Mierda, Jacob. Tienes que haberlo visto ha salido por esa puerta…- dijo Bella sulfurándose por momentos. Jacob la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-Eh, eh. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

-Han matado a Ben.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntó Jacob alarmado. Mas preocupado por Bella, que por Ben, al que no conocía.

-El hombre de la gabardina. Se llama Edward y es el hombre de los cuerpos sin sangre. ¿Lo has visto o no?

-No, por aquí no ha pasado nadie.

-No puede ser, pero si lo he visto salir por la puerta.- dijo Bella pensativa.- Jacob, llama a Alice y que examine el cuerpo de Ben, dile que examine la mordedura del cuello y que extraiga ADN.

-Esta bien… Un momento… ¿Tu donde vas?

-A buscar al hombre de la gabardina- aclaró Bella.- Ahora, entra allí y ponte a trabajar.

Bella echó a andar calle abajo y Jacob entró dentro. Cada uno a su tarea. Cuando la inspectora se paró a pensar un momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabia absolutamente nada acerca del paradero de Edward. Entonces recordó lo que dijo Rosalie acerca de salir a cazar para un tal Emmett. ¿Dónde un vampiro sangriento podría conseguir sangre fácil? Así en frio no se le ocurría un sitio específico donde poder cazar humanos. Más bien se podía hacer en todos sitios.

Bella repaso mentalmente toda la conversación que tuvieron en el bar. El momento en que la pareja entró en el bar, el momento en que se sentaron y él pidió una bebida que después no tocó, el momento en que Rosalie le apartaba el pelo del cuello…su mano… ¡Claro! Ahí estaba la clave, la pulsera que llevaba la mujer rubia… colgaba de ella un árbol… un pino, exactamente. Bella pegó un brinco de alegría. El único sitio donde se podían encontrar pinos era en el bosque. Hacia allí se dirigió corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la linde del bosque, se adentró en él. Sin miedo, aunque por si acaso sacó la pistola. No llevaba la linterna encima, así que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Siguió avanzando lentamente. De repente, escuchó un murmullo. Una voz humana que decía algo fugazmente. Pasado dos minutos volvió a escucharlo.

Apareció en la oscuridad una figura, como una sombra inmóvil en la lejanía. Bella, sin saber porque, avanzó hacia allí. Algo le decía que no era peligroso. Una fuerza atraía a su mente hacia esa silueta. Cuanto mas se acercaba, mas hipnotizada se quedaba.

-Sabia que vendrías…- susurró aquella voz aterciopelada y perfecta.


	6. La sombra del inmortal

6. La sombra del inmortal.

Bella recobró el conocimiento poco a poco. Le dolían las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello. Estaba recubierta de sangre seca. Pensó. Repasó lo sucedido desde que se encontró con la silueta. Nada, tenia una laguna.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de una bombilla colgada en el techo la cegó momentáneamente. Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces. Sacudió la cabeza, gimió en cada movimiento y miró a ambo lados. Era una habitación pequeña de paredes rocosas y sin ninguna ventana. Con una puerta de madera enfrente suyo. Ella estaba atada a una silla, también de madera.

Sopesó las posibilidades de escapar. Intentó tirar de las cuerdas que la ataban, pero tenía un nudo demasiado fuerte.

-¡Socorro!- chilló Bella- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Vaya, por fin te has despertado…-dijo una voz, vagamente familiar, falsamente sorprendida.

Se escuchó un cerrojo abrirse y poco después entró una persona en la habitación. Tenia la cara escondida entre las sombres.

-¡¿Quien eres?- preguntó la inspectora.

La figura dio un paso, descubriendo su rostro. El hombre sonrió, tenia unos dientes blancos y perfectamente colocados. Se mojó los labios con la lengua.

-Edward…- susurró Bella.

Bella intentó levantarse con tanta furia que se cayó al suelo junto a la silla. Estaba enfadada, iracunda. Una parte de ella sabia que había sido él, el del bosque. Otra se sentía, de alguna manera, aliviada. Era Edward, ¿Qué le podía pasar?

Pues podía pasarle, que en un ataque de descontrol le arrancara la cabeza o cualquier extremidad. O, incluso, que se bebiera su sangre. De todas maneras, se sentía segura…

-Torpe…-susurró Edward, levantando a Bella con un solo brazo- Esta bien… vamos a hacer una cosa, te desataré y te presentaré a mi familia si tú prometes no hacer ninguna locura.

-Mejor lo hacemos a mi manera…- sentenció Bella.- Me desatas y me das la pistola y la placa, yo me voy sin decir nada y te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

-A ver, probemos de nuevo… ¿Qué tal si… te desato, te doy la placa y te digo quien te ha mordido?

-Uno,- respondió Bella- ya se quien me ha mordido. Dos, la placa no me sirve de nada, si no tengo la pistola. Y tres, desatarme es algo que vas a tener que hacer si o si.

-Vale, sabelotodo. ¿Quién te ha mordido?

-Tú.

-¿Y porque sabes que he sido yo?

-Bueno, porque…pues…em…porque si.

Edward estalló en una carcajada. Bella no comprendía porque lo hacia. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-Cada vez me sorprende mas la cantidad de cosas estúpidas que puede decir un humano sin pensar.- dijo Edward entre risas.- Si hubiera sido yo, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, créeme.

-Entonces… ¿Quién ha sido?- susurró Bella con reparo.

-Bueno… me parece que esa es una de las cuestiones que puede esperar.

-Pero…- interrumpió Bella – antes has dicho que me lo dirías.

-Es que yo pensaba que aceptarías a la primera, quiero decir, a la de presentarte a mi familia y tal, como ahora eres uno de los nuestros pues…

-Espera, ¡¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quería presentarte a mi familia? Eso no es nada nuevo creo que llevo diciéndolo desde…

-No, no, lo otro…- musitó Bella pasmada.

-¿Lo de que eres uno de los nuestros? Verás Bella, yo no… pero Rosalie… nadie la vigilaba y… bueno… no pudimos hacer nada…

Bella no decía nada, estaba callada. Intentando asimilar lo que le habían dicho. No se atrevía a decir la palabra en voz alta, como si cuando la dijera se convirtiera en una sentencia y no hubiera vuelta atrás. No recordaba el momento del ataque. Ella le pareció ver la silueta de un hombre que la vigilaba. Pero fue Rosalie… la Barbie…la imponente Rosalie… aquella que en el bar ya intentó morderla, delante de casi todo el pueblo… como si no existiera nada más que su sed por sangre humana.

-Tienes que saber que nosotros no solemos atacar a humanos con tanta violencia. Pero tu olías tan bien… Yo intenté contenerla pero no pude… me aseguró que iría a cazar para Emmett… yo no podía saber que tu ibas a venir y Alice no le dio importancia a la visión por que creyó que serias una excursionista perdida.

-Si soy como vosotros… como explicas el dolor en las muñecas, en los tobillos y en el cuello…

-Cierra los ojos un momento.- Bella miró a Edward insegura por lo que podía hacerle, ya no se fiaba de él.- Vamos…no voy a hacerte daño…- Bella cerró los ojos.- ¿Sientes algo?

-¿Qué debería sentir?

-Lo que sea, dolor, alegría, frustración…

-No, nada de eso. Solamente tengo hambre, mucha hambre…pero no de comida, es mas, siento que la comida me empacharía, necesito… sangre.

Bella levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Edward sonreía. Ella se dio cuenta, entonces, de lo que había dicho. De lo que significaban sus palabras. De lo que pasaría a partir de ahora… ahora… ya no podría volver con Jake, ya no seria policía nunca más… ya no… Bella rompió a llorar, pero notó que algo se lo impedía, no podía soltar ni una lagrima, se sentía fuerte como una roca, como si nada pudiera romperla en mil pedazos.

-Voy a desatarte Bella…

-Espera…vuelve a decirlo.

-Voy a desatarte- dijo Edward extrañado, no comprendía lo que pasaba, se sentía casi como Bella.

-No, eso no. Mi nombre.

-Bella…

-Completo. Recítalo completo.

-Isabella Swan.

Entonces Bella suspiró profundamente, pero notó que ese aire que había inhalado, no le era necesario. Se mojó los labios lentamente, con la lengua. Aseguró bien los pies en el suelo y empezó a hacer fuerza con las manos, sin que Edward notara nada.

-He comprendido – dijo Bella, mientras forzaba las cuerdas.- que ya no tengo que odiarte nunca mas. Ahora que somos iguales, ya no veo una razón por la que perseguirte y maldecirte cada vez que te escapas. Sin embargo hay algo que me gustaría hacer…

Las cuerdas se soltaron. Entonces Bella, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Edward empujándolo hacia la pared y arrinconándolo contra ella. Bella tenia mas fuerza ahora, era una neófita, por lo tanto, podía machacar a Edward con facilidad. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Entonces, sin que Edward se esperara nada, Bella besó sus labios con pasión y fiereza. Como si en el piso de arriba no hubiera nadie que los escuchara.


	7. Miradas al pasado

7. Miradas al pasado.

Una luz cegadora ilumina la estancia como un rayo de luz después de una tormenta. El cuerpo Bella rebota sobre una superficie mullida y de un blanco reluciente, extiendo la mano para comprobar que estoy sola. Bella abre los ojos lentamente. Un sonido estridente y metálico le rebota en las sienes cada dos minutos. Mira a izquierda y derecha y encuentra el origen de ese sonido. Una ventana que ocupa la mayor parte de la pared, también blanca, está abierta de par en par y rebota contra la estructura de metal que la sujeta en la superficie.

Se remueve intranquila intentando descubrir dónde está. Una pequeña vibración en la mesilla de noche de su costado la sobresalta. Su móvil. Ha recibido un mensaje. Es Jacob. Lo lee rápido porque solo contiene tres palabras: "¿Dónde estás? Jake". Bella gime. Le duele la cabeza como si algo duro la hubiera golpeado. A duras penas se incorpora para contestar el mensaje: "No lo sé". No. Eso sonaría demasiado desesperado. Piensa. "Yendo a la comisaria". Bien, perfecto. Lo manda y se relaja otra vez.

Intenta recordar algo de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero solo tiene una laguna. Recuerda el bar y un hombre de pelo cobrizo y voz aterciopelada que le confesaba los crímenes. No, espera. Eso fue un sueño. Ayer estuvo en casa de Jacob y cenaron comida china. Quizá ahora este en casa de Jacob. Se levanta y arruga las sábanas blancas de la cama. Se da cuenta de que esta en ropa interior pero no le importa, al fin y al cabo, Jake esta fuera. Se prepara una taza de café frio y se desploma en el sofá. Intenta recordar.

Recuerda un bosque y una sombra que le habla. Una silla de madera y una bombilla en la parte alta de una estancia demasiado cerrada. Un beso. Bella se estremece y aprieta los labios como queriendo volver a sentir aquel beso, pero nada. No lo siente. Eso le hace recordar una sola palabra. Una sola, que no se atreve ni a pensar. Vampiro. La susurra y luego solo mueve los labios, como queriendo expulsarla de su cabeza. Con un movimiento brusco se levanta hacia el espejo derramando la taza de café sobre la alfombra de su amigo. Sobresaltada se contempla en el espejo.

Jake está preocupado por su amiga. Desde que ha llegado a la comisaria, solo ha hecho que darle vueltas y vueltas al móvil hasta que ha mandado ese mensaje que le ha costado quince minutos enviar, quería encontrar las palabras exactas, porque tal y como acabo ayer la noche… Bella estaba alterada y eso es normal después de lo que ha pasado. Aun así ese no es consuelo suficiente para el inspector. Sabe que le hizo daño y que tendrá que disculparse cuando la vea. Hablar sobre Mike no es algo que le guste y menos que la presionen para que lo denuncie. Aun así, él tenía parte de razón en la discusión.

De repente, ve salir a Alice sobresaltada del laboratorio con el bolso y el abrigo en las manos. Algo va mal.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice- la llama Jake. La forense se para en seco, con la cara con una evidente palidez. Se gira en redondo con los hombros tensos.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Emm…No…¿Has visto a Bella por algún lado?

-No desde ayer. ¿Por? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Es que tenía los resultados de ADN de la chica de Silver Lake, pero puedo dárselos luego.

-Puedo dárselos yo si quieres….- Alice arrugó la frente, extrañada por algo. - ¿Qué?

-¿Has dicho ayer? ¿Qué no la ves desde ayer?

-Sí, estuvimos cenando comida china y luego discutimos acerca de Mike. Ahora iba a verla. ¿Hay algún problema, Alice?- Alice negó con la cabeza efusivamente- Pareces un poco confusa

-Oye, Jacob, tengo que irme. Si ves a Bella dale esto, pero sobre todo no lo leas. ¿Me has oído? No lo abras…

Alice rodeó al inspector y corrió hacia la salida de la comisaria con el teléfono en la mano apunto de llamar a alguien. Jake la contempló hasta que las puertas automáticas se cerraron detrás de ella. Parecía moverse con una extraña rapidez que a Jacob le pareció sospechosa.

El inspector cruzó la sala y cogió su chaqueta de la silla. Salió corriendo en busca del coche que había aparcado esta mañana dos calles más abajo. Cuando llegó a casa casi se olvida de apagar el motor del coche antes de salir disparado hacia su piso. Cogió las llaves con la mano izquierda, porque en la derecha llevaba la carpeta marrón que Alice le había dado antes, e intentó abrir la puerta contorsionándose de una manera extraña. Finalmente, Bella abrió la puerta al oír el ruido, ataviada con un pantalón de algodón corto amarillo y una camiseta gris básica de tirantes. Sonrió.

-¡Jake!- exclamó, contenta de volver a ver a su amigo.

-Hola, Bella…- dijo Jake pensativo.- Alice me ha dado esto para ti.

Acto seguido, Jake entregó la carpeta a su amiga. Esta, curiosa, la abrió. Jake al ver la confusión de su cara le aclaró de qué se trataba.

-Son los resultados de ADN de la chica de Silver Lake.

-Oh…- exclamó la chica-. Abigail Müller…- murmuró la inspectora.- Era alemana.

-Ya…Oye, Bella, quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer… No debí presionarte para que denunciaras a Mike…

-No te preocupes. Quiero preguntarte algo, Jake- dijo Bella, depositando la carpeta encima de la mesa. - ¿Cómo se llama el bar en el que estuve anoche?

-¿Qué bar, Bella? Ayer no estuviste en ningún bar…

-¿Cómo qué no? Recuerdo haber salido de la comisaria después de estar con Alice y entrar a tomar una copa en aquel sitio donde trabajaba…Ben- apenas pudo decir su nombre. Sus fuerzas huyeron y Bella palideció de golpe.- ¡Ben!

-¿Qué? Un momento, Bella, ¿quieres explicarme que está pasando?

-Ayer atacaron a Ben en el bar, un chico lo mató, yo lo vi todo…- dijo Bella visiblemente alarmada.

-Eso no es posible, ayer estuviste aquí conmigo comiendo comida china Bella. ¿Te acuerdas? Discutimos y luego te fuiste a tu habitación.

Bella estaba segura de que eso era imposible. Ella recordaba perfectamente ese bar. A Ben hablando con ella y, como, segundos después, se desplomaba en el suelo. Aun así no recuerda quien lo hizo, ni como sucedió. Solo tiene la imagen de Ben tomando su última bocanada de aire, boqueando, como si de un pez de tratase. Después salió corriendo de ese lugar en busca de algo, aunque tampoco recuerda el que. De todas maneras, si Jacob dice que ayer estuvieron en casa cenando y que no salió en toda la noche, quizá Ben estuviera a salvo en su casa. Decidió llamarlo.

-Déjame tu teléfono, Jake- Su amigo la miró extrañada.- ¡Que me lo des!

Jacob sacó rápidamente su teléfono del bolsillo. Bella, al cogerlo, dudó un momento antes de marcar le número, acto seguido presionó las teclas y se lo puso en la oreja. Antes de que sonara el primer pitido, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Bella, sobresaltada, colgó la llamada y abrió la puerta. Allí, encuadrado en el marcó, estaba el chico que recordaba, de pelo cobrizo y sonrisa encantadora que en ese momento la miraba de arriba abajo, contento. Lo último que recuerda es una negrura espesa, el sonido del móvil cayendo al suela y la voz de Jake chillando su nombre en algún rincón de su cabeza.


End file.
